The NaNo Notebook of Stalker Thoughts
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: Draco had placed a blanket on the floor and sat upon it- obviously, because he was much too prissy to get his clothes dirty by sitting on the floor. But, wielding a muggle object or two was less prissy. That’s right. He was holding a pen and notebook.


Disclaimer: I'm going to do a semi-proper disclaimer for once…Just out of boredom. The Harry Potter series is owned by JK Rowling, an awesome writer. All the copyrights associated with Harry Potter belong to her. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story….actually…NaNoWriMo isn't mine either…But I'll talk about that later…

A/N: This was written out of complete and utter boredom. And it's pretty much pointless.

The late October sun was high in the sky, beating down on the backs of the black clad students. The light shimmered off the surface of the lake, shining and beaming. The water rippled and flowed as some second years jumped in an effort to cool off.

Autumn was late in coming, just now peeking its way into Hogwarts. The green of the trees only held hints of yellow and red and tiny gusts of wind rattled those very leaves every few minutes. One green, yellow-tipped leaf slowly fell off its nest, embracing the whistling wind. Back and forth, it flew hesitantly and yet, it knew where it would land. It would land right on the notebook of Draco Malfoy.

The pale aristocratic seventh year had placed a blanket on the floor and sat upon it- obviously, because he was much too prissy to get his clothes dirty by sitting on the floor. But apparently, wielding a muggle object or two was less prissy. That's right; Draco Malfoy was sitting on a blanket, holding two muggle objects. A notebook and a pen to be exact. A white hand brushed the leaf off of his notebook in disgust.

Draco sneered at the inanimate object that just fell from the sky above. He wiped his blue notebook off, in the process getting off some of the oh-so-scary monsters that came with the leaf in the form of dust. With a deep breath that raised his chest, Draco opened the notebook, the spine making the usual crispy sound of a new book being cracked open.

A smirk tweaked his lips as he grabbed his pen, which had been stationed to his right as he had gone through his encounter with the evil leaf of doom. His fingers played and twirled the pen in his grasp. He scrunched up, pulling his knees up and propping his notebook up on his thighs. He brought his pen to the first page and wrote.

'I, Draco Malfoy, vow that I will do NaNoWriMo and complete it. –Cue the dramatic music- Dun Dun Dun, Dun D- -Okay that's enough. We only need one round of dramatic music otherwise it takes up too much room on this small tiny page. (Note the sarcasm about the tiny thing. This notebook, which cost me 15 bucks is far from small.)'

A smirk played across the teen's face as he wrote. He stopped for a bit and leaned back against his tree, his eyes closing as his back hit the trunk. A thought must have struck him after a few seconds because he immediately straightened back up and went back to his writing.

'Actually, it will be filled with my awesometastic first draft of my novel. My novel will be complete, over 50K, and just as awesometastic as I claim right now. I will not chicken out or drop out of this, no matter what happens…emphasis on the no matter WHATEVER happens! Even with the slow start because of Hogwarts schoolwork and all that stuff, I will do exactly as I am writing right now in this awesome pen…PENS RULE! Quills FAIL! Anyway, in this, I will do my in class writing. Then, I'll go to the dorm and type like the wind. LIKE THE WIND! NOTHING LESS!... Okay maybe less… I can't type too fast. But… yeah. I'll do this. I VOW TO!'

With a flourish, Draco signed his name on the bottom of the page, binding himself into contract. He was doing NaNoWriMo and there was nothing no one else could do about it.

Now, he could impress Hermione with his awesome writing skills. With a smile playing at the corners of his lips, Draco leaned back again. Relaxation seemed to run its course through his body as he closed the book, cradling it against his chest.

A sigh escaped his lips as he turned his gaze to the other side of the lake, where his love sat with her friends laughing and talking. Draco watched with interest at her interactions and motions. She was so beautiful and vibrant.

He smirked and got up, deciding to spend the rest of his day talking to her…or watching her from behind a tree. Both of them worked. No. it was more of watching her from behind a tree.

Yay for stalking!

And for using NaNoWriMo to impress girls.

A/N: I have a weird knack of taking random things and putting them in my fanfics. The contract that Draco wrote was actually a variation of one that I wrote for myself earlier today in my own notebook as a contract to myself for my NaNo.

Ehh…If you guys already know what NaNo is, you rock! If not, then oh well. NaNoWriMo stands for National Novel Writing Month. It's a fun, seat-of-your-pants approach to novel writing. Participants begin writing November 1. The goal is to write a 175-page (50,000-word) novel by midnight, November 30. Chris Baty started the project in July 1999 with 21 participants in the San Francisco Bay area. Since then, the event has been held in November "to more fully take advantage of the miserable weather."

I signed up. And so I was writing the contract for myself in my notebook and decided to make a fic… I'm weird like that.

Please review! Spread the love! You know what I'm talking about…

XOXO

Flame

PS: School is out…It's so hard to believe. I dragged my mom to Target and then Barnes and Noble and I got a total of 6 books. But then again, I had a bunch of target gift cards saved up. Anyway, I might be a bit focused on reading for the next few weeks or so. I just finished the first of the book today and I forgot to bring more with me (I'm at my Grandma's house) so my updates will be a bit sparse and scattered for a while.


End file.
